User talk:SkyeGear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:1993 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dchallofjustice (Talk) 20:53, October 13, 2009 Promotion Well my friend, looks like we have been promoted. Look forward to working wiht you. Ozu Miyuki 21:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah. But while you are doing that, I'm going to hit the "Delete" category. I'm sure it's quite large. Ozu Miyuki 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I had planned to make a thread on Rangerboard, asking opinions and new ideas. Thoughts? Ozu Miyuki 22:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Works for me. Do you have IM or anything? Ozu Miyuki 23:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah. That sucks. I was thinking that might be an easier way to talk. Well my man/woman, if you need anything, just e-mail or send me a message here. :) Ozu Miyuki 03:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) For the record, I am a guy as well. I just never like to assume anything. Ozu Miyuki 03:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Too many pages? I've notcied something. We seem to have many, many pages that contain little information. Do we really need a seperate page for every weapon, zord/mecha, changer/morpher and episode? Ozu Miyuki 20:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No, we don't, and that's actually one of the priorities I have when it comes to fixing this place up. While I don't think we should have HUGE pages with tons of information, having a separate page just for the Power Lance is rather excessive.--Gear-Richie 22:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) You've got a good start going. If you don't mind, I'm going to work on Sentai arsenal pages. Another thought occurs. I've noticed we have Kamen Rider pages here. Should they stay or go? It's not PR or SS, not to mention there is a Kamen Rider wikia. Ozu Miyuki 00:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm...There was ONE Power Ranger/Kamen Rider crossover, and it was removed from the Masked Rider continuity because Power Rangers was waning in popularity at the time. I say no, it should be deleted, but we can keep the information on the Friend in Need episodes. --Gear-Richie 00:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I got your message on your page. I've deleted all the Kamen Rider pages here, and am about to start on the Masked Rider thing, and I shall add the new templates as I come across pages that require them. Ozu Miyuki 17:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mighty Morphin Intro I thought it seemed a little undeeded. At the very least, perhaps it could be merged with another article. Have you already restored it, or do you need me to? I don't know if one admin can undo another's actions. Ozu Miyuki 22:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I've restored it, and deleted the other article. Ozu Miyuki 22:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) THE FORCE FROM THE FUTURE reference Yeah, I noticed that you forgot to put the note that Sam references the first episode as his battle cry. No worries! I did that for you! So, Are you okay with that? I never have a problem with people adding information we missed. Thanks for the help! --Gear-Richie 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting idea. Can you do a information on Super Sentai Warrior Skill Types from each ranger? Swordsmen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWd5UHIWPLA Battle Techniques: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfAh-xSM6LA Strongest Warriors: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbXqXsXmTLw Female Warriors: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssf-yJcYIFg Thanks to Ponygon88 on Youtube for making these videos ::You'd be best off going to the other admin, Ozu Miyuki, with this information. He's the Sentai expert, I'm more of a Power Rangers expert. --Gear-Richie 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Power Weapons Considering there is a page for the power sword, should not there be articles for every ranger's power weapon? At least from the first three seasons because those have been recently remastered, and everyone had their own favorite ranger. What makes Jason special? Nothing special at all, actually. That page actually needs to be deleted. I haven't gotten to it yet. --Gear-Richie 02:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool, make sure to also delete the DinoZords articles, because theyre not very helpful either! I tried integrating them into the arsenal page but there's is virtually nothing to move. ty The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 06:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Episode pages Notice there are seperate pages for close to every episode from MMPR to Turbo. But, most of these pages have zero info, except on the cast. Think we should add info on the episodes, or just delete them? Ozu Miyuki 19:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) "Welcome" messages Since you figured out how to edit those messages, I thought I would let you know someone has edited it, saying there are no active admins here. I'd fix it, but haven't a clue as to how to do it. Also, do you have IM or email or anything? Ozu Miyuki 03:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Once a Ranger Transcript Can you do a transcript of Once a Ranger? I'd liek to see that on here. ::We'll do synopsises (Synopses? Synopsi?), but transcripts are too bulky, too long and difficult to do, and aren't in high enough demand to merit that.--Gear-Richie 18:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, Thanks though. I'd just thought I'd ask. Morphing description How would you describe Adam's New Morph? I'm trying describe for a friend of mine who didn't see Once a Ranger. ::Describing it would be a little tough. You could link them to YouTube or to the Adam Park page where there's an animated GIF of his Overdrive Morph.--Gear-Richie 15:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Main Page request Hi, I'm Sena, and I work with the Wikia Entertainment team to help wikis with their main pages (amongst other things). I noticed that you guys are really working away, and wanted to offer our help with making some tweaks to the main page in the hopes that it would bring more active helpers and community members. You can check out some of our other projects HERE. Sena 17:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC)